


This is the Last Time I Cry for You

by Dannidorina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AND SHE HAS A MAJOR ROLE, Angst, M/M, OOOPS NOW MOIRA iS IN IT, THANKS BLIZZARD, major character "death" (the genji death but not really death sort of way), oops now its mcgenji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannidorina/pseuds/Dannidorina
Summary: Hacked!Genji AU by tumblr sacrasticasides! This was a glorified warmup, but I really like this idea :).Hanzo had just given up on his brother's return after being gone for so long. He was presumed dead.It's funny that presumed can mean that they're wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Cool, unsavory tears hit the concrete like bullet shells after a losing fight. It had been two months, a whole sixty days, that the Gibraltar base was housing one less fighter than usual. The cool air seemed to sweep through the buildings like knives, digging deep into the backs of those who felt it, and digging deeper into their hearts. 

A few of them mourned by staying close to one another, making sure that they kept each other well kept and functional. A few didn’t seem to care at all, and they themselves were shunned for it. A few were angry and were still restlessly searching for any sign of him. A few shielded themselves away.

One did not utter a word for two whole months.

Every Overwatch agent had their own little hiding spot on the base, and for Hanzo, it was the tallest tower on the tallest building. The only place a crazy man, like himself, dare climb. The thin concrete circle on the top made for a good sitting place, even a good meditating place. Right now, it was the only place Hanzo could bear to be. No one would have the honor of seeing him cry.

Two whole months, no sign of his brother. No vitals came in from his suit, no sightings came in from anywhere in the world. Nothing. It was a deafening silence Hanzo couldn’t stand.

He had cried when he found out Genji didn’t return from the last mission, and he was crying now. Between now and then, nothing. Not a single word to anyone. As he wiped away the last tears from his eyes, his voice shaking slightly, he finally spoke.

“This is the last time I cry for you, brother.”

And as he said those last words to a ghost, someone he had finally presumed to be dead, he felt a sharp kick to the back. Hanzo fell off the ledge to his surprise and found himself being hurled to the ground. In a fit of rage, he flipped his body around to see who his assailant was.

When he saw who the culprit was, that in itself would’ve killed him, if not for falling five stories to the ground.

Hanzo landed on the roof of a building, thankfully, since it wasn’t as far down as the floor. He felt his back pinch up uncomfortably, and pain shoot through his arms and legs. He let out a guttural cry of pain as he tried to comprehend who his assailant was, and as the pain ribbed through his body. Suddenly, he felt someone stepping on his leg forcefully, urging out another cry. Hanzo was able to peak his eyes open enough to get another look at the ghastly image.

Bright purple LEDs lit up the cold night, as his brother’s cyborg form stood over him. Something was wrong, his armor was dented in all the wrong places and his faceplate looked cracked. Genji shot forward and jabbed Hanzo again in the chest, sending another wave of pain through his body. 

Suddenly, alarms all around the base started to blare, and Genji leaned forward. As he did, Hanzo could hear something, another voice, coming from his headgear.

_ “*BZZZ* WHAT ARE YOU-- *BZZ* ALARMS? YOU SET OFF ALA- *BZZZZ* RUN AWAY IDIOTA, GO!”  _ The voice shouted, and statically filtered through Genji’s mask. Genji stood still, hovering over his brother’s injured body.

“Help-- me,” Genji croaked out, and Hanzo’s expression changed. All of a sudden he was overwhelmed by grief, what had happened? Then, Genji was up again and shot away from the base with a flash of green. Hanzo would have chased after him, I mean, he tried-- he’s trying…

Hanzo found he couldn’t move his legs.


	2. Precautions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, look at this. A simple one-shot turned into a multi chapter. I wasn't planning on doing anything more, but y'all sent me some really nice notes on tumblr and on here! So I'll do a few more chapters, maybe another story from Genji's POV, but I don't plan on this being too long. 
> 
> Head's up, go check out sacrasticaside's tumblr, because they came up with this amazing AU! They're a great artist and they deserve all the attention they're getting :).

Hanzo woke up to the sound of a ECG steadily beeping beside him. His body felt eerily cold, and as he opened his eyes, he was blinded by an intense gold light. His mind was fuzzy, and his hands were shaking for a reason he couldn’t name. He scoured his memory for anything, until a single thought popped up. Tremors ran through his body as the name rang through his ears like a gong.

_Genji._

Hanzo shot up from the bed, searching around the room. He recognized Gibraltar’s medical examining rooms, having ended up in them many times before, but he didn’t see anyone. He began to panic, clinging his hands to his chest and breathing heavily. After secluding himself from the Overwatch team for so long, he longed for anyone to talk to and explain what he just witnessed. He would have even been happy to see Torbjorn, even though he barely knew him.

Hanzo struggled, but managed to pull himself out of bed. The feeling had returned to his legs, but as he walked, they shook. He almost reached the door until Lucio walked in.

“Yeah, I’ll check on him, Docto-,” Lucio jumped back with a squeal after noticing Hanzo staring at him from so close away, “You’re awake!”

“Where is Doctor Ziegler?” Hanzo felt his voice rasp.

“I’ll get her, but you need to get in bed! The caduceus system hasn’t finished yet!” Lucio led Hanzo back to the bed and helped him get situated. The cold sensation returned to his body, and he groaned uncomfortably.

“Just wait here and don’t get out of bed, I’ll tell her you woke up!” Lucio ran out of the room and down the hallway; the door closed behind him with a thump.

That’s when Hanzo heard the door lock. He looked around the room and noticed odd things, such as the windows being locked off and the drawers being tied shut, what was going on? He heard rapid heels clicking from outside of the room, and Doctor Ziegler bursted in.

“I’m here! I’m here,” the Doctor closed the door behind herself, then ran to his bedside, “Are you alright? How are you feeling?”

“I am fine, much better than before,” Hanzo replied, “Did you catch him?”

“Catch who?”

“Genji!”

Angela sighed, a tired sorrowful look blossomed on her face, “I’m sorry, Hanzo. He was declared dead as you were passed out. We searched everywhere, but he is nowhere to be found.”

Hanzo became enraged, “What do you mean nowhere to be found? He was on the base! I saw him! The night that I fell!”

“You… fell?” Angela asked, almost out of disbelief.

“Yes! He kicked me off the tower, and he looked possessed, and there was another tiny voice, and-” Hanzo stopped. Suddenly, the precautions in the room made sense. Angela’s reaction made sense.

“You think I tried to kill myself,” Hanzo said under his breath.

“You were so distressed, and when we found you…” Angela took in a large breath, “We thought you tried to end it all.”

“But I didn’t! Genji was there, he fought me. He kicked me off the tower, and then he asked me to help him,” Hanzo explained rapidly, “He set off an alarm! How could no one see him?”

“Alarm?” Angela asked, “No intruder alarms went off…”

“Then what was that siren?”

Angela looked at Hanzo, deeply concerned and unsure, “That was… well… we installed it a little after Genji’s disappearance. It was for the base just in case anyone tried to… jump.” This surprised Hanzo, but at the moment, he felt it was more important to spread the word.

“I need to tell Jack about what I saw, with Genji,” Hanzo said strictly, “I need to tell everyone.”

“I need you to stay here, Hanzo.”

“But it’s important that everyone knows that Genji is still out there!”

“Hanzo, I can’t let you out of this room.”

Hanzo was taken aback, “You don’t believe me.”

“Well, the psyche has a way of turning our true emotions into corporeal forms-”

Hanzo became furious again, “How could you not believe me? Did I not tell you that I fell? Did you not have security cameras? Was no one paying any attention?”

“If it would make you feel any better, I’ll get the security camera footage. But we have been surveying it all week and nothing has come up.”

“All week?”

Angela sighed, “Hanzo… you’ve been passed out for a week. You broke a part of your spine. If it wasn’t for our immediate action, you would’ve been dead. It’s not even done healing you yet. Get some rest, I’ll be back in a bit.”

As the doctor left the room, Hanzo felt a wave of silence crash over him. His brother had tried to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3: We all grieve in our own ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops three chapters in three days? Danni, how much time do you have on your hands? Too much, too too much. These are really nice warm-ups tho. Y'all because sarcasticasides implied McGenji, I'm going to as well! I think in this particular AU, it works really really well. Enjoy! Or not. I'm trying to make this particularly sad.

“He’s in his room right now,” Angela said softly into the receiver, “I don’t know what to do, Jack, he’s acting delusional!”

“Well I’ll get the camera footage, and then we’ll deal with it. I already had to deal with Jesse, and that wasn’t pretty.”

“Where is he now?”

“In his room still, poor kid.”

“He’s not a kid anymore, Jack. He loved him. Can you please make sure he’s ok? Put someone in there to watch him, maybe Lena.”

“Sure thing. I’ll send the footage right over.”

The line went cold, and Doctor Ziegler grabbed a tablet off her desk. It pinged as Athena transferred the files. She walked solemnly back to Hanzo’s room, quickly zipping through the video. Nothing, and then Hanzo falling. Angela couldn’t watch as his body hit the roof; she quickly opened up the door into his room.

Hanzo was laying in his bed quietly, a look of concern and confusion showing prominently on his face. Angela walked up to his bedside and sat down next to his legs.

“I have the footage,” She said quietly, and Hanzo’s eyes shot up, “I’m going to leave this with you. You can watch it as many times as you want, or you could choose not to. I’m going to leave that up to you. Regardless, this door stays locked. We can’t let you leave just yet.” Hanzo nodded in agreement. Angela left him alone with the tablet and she shut the door tightly behind her.

She left Lucio in charge of the med-bay for a while as she made a visit. Angela glided down the stairs and hurried to the member’s quarters. She was already acting as a pseudo-therapist, why stop with one person?

As she opened the door to the dormitory, a warmth emanated from inside. It felt nice against the strangely cool day the base was experiencing.

Angela walked down the hall, passing her own quarters, into the men’s wing. She passed room after room, still housing names of Overwatch’s past members. They were ghosts, forever immortalized on the chopped pieces of plastic. Then she reached a name, one which belonged to a man who acted like a ghost, Jesse McCree.

Dr. Ziegler knocked on the door, then quietly let herself in. Lena was already in the room, sitting in the corner.

“He just fell asleep, I told him I’d watch over him,” The brit whispered to the doctor. 

“Good, could I wait with you?”

“Don’t see why not.”

“Thank, Lena,” The two sat in silence; Lena was on her phone and the doctor was reading a book.

A sudden yelp knocked both women out of their quiet trances. McCree was up, breathing heavily and sweating.

“Jesse?” Angela rushed to his bed-side. Jesse looked up with wild eyes, which began to water.

“Angela?” He quietly sobbed, “Angela.”

“It’s ok, you’re safe,” Doctor Ziegler took his hand, which was clammy and clenched. Lena joined the doctor’s side, giving McCree a reassuring smile.

Jesse looked side to side, checking the bed around him for something. Or someone.

“Oh god,” He whispered, “Oh god oh god.”

“Is there anything we can do, love?”

Jesse looked up, even more distressed than before, “Don’t go? Please don’t go.”

“We won’t, Jesse, we won’t.”

The two women mover their chairs closer to the bed, and they stayed up a while longer talking. It was innocent chatter about little things like how it was eerily cool outside and how a billy goat had found its way onto the base the other day. As they talked, a candle in the corner of the room flickered out, darkening the picture next to it. In its frame was a happy couple, one who had thought they would never see their counterpart again.


	4. Chapter 4: Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I thought I posted this on Thursday but it didn't go through? Well here it is... late. Enjoy y'all! Possible update as soon as tmmr I need more warm ups

Hanzo didn’t know how many times he zoomed through the video, but it was way too many to count. He couldn’t believe his eyes. In the film, there was no evidence of Genji. It looked like Hanzo fell on his own, and then cried in pain. Then Mercy picked him up, and the feed cut out.

‘This can’t be right,’ Hanzo thought to himself, ‘There has to be something here…’

Hanzo felt as if he studied every second of the video frame by frame for anything incriminating. He had Athena run tests to make sure the footage wasn’t tampered with, but they weren’t able to access the original data. Apparently it had been hidden away on private servers to keep away from prying eyes, so no one could get the material unless they physically held the drives they were on.

‘Maybe there’s a chance,’ Hanzo pleaded with his own mind, but he solemnly faced the facts. Maybe Genji wasn’t there, maybe he was imagining the whole thing. Yet his mind still nagged at him, ‘No, there has to be some kind of evidence. There just has to be.’

That’s when he caught it. Only for a second, only in a few frames. Where Genji had stepped on his leg was an awkward indentation, as if a ghost had stepped on him.

Hanzo shot up about of bed, “I’m not crazy!” He rewatched the scene over and over again, and there was no doubt about it. There was no possible way for his pant leg to crumple like that under the wind.

Lucio hurried into the room when he hear Hanzo pacing, “Again? Mr. Shimada please get in bed, you’re still injured.”

“Lucio, please listen. I need to get this information to Mr. 76. McCree needs to see this, everyone needs to see this.” Hanzo said in a frenzy, panic flushing his eyes.

“Emm,” Lucio seemed hesitant, “Maybe… maybe just show me first? Then we can bring it to the others.”

“Look!” Hanzo ran to Lucio and shoved the tablet in front of him, “There, right there! Do you see that on my pants?”

“The… dragon print? Wait aren’t those Genji’s?”

“They used to be, but no! The indent, right there, doesn't it look like a foot pressing into it?”

Lucio looked a little surprised, “Yeah, yeah it does actually. And then you cry out. What is this?”

“This is the footage from the night when I fell, and I swear Lucio,” Hanzo took a sharp breath in, “Genji was there.”

Lucio took a step back, “What?”

“That’s him, I swear, that’s him. I saw him. I don’t know what happened to the footage or who did this, but he was there! He… he was different. He could barely talk, there was someone talking to him in a comm, he looked like he was fighting against his will, and he wasn’t even fighting like normal! Something has happened to him.”

Lucio looked, weirded out, “Yeah, ok, that's a theory for starters. But this is barely evidence. Do you think they’ll believe you?”  
Hanzo sighed, “I have to try.”

“Ok, then I’ll get everyone. But while I do, please stay in bed? The monitor says you make have just re fractured your ankle by walking around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucio seems like the kind of guy who would believe you right away, but then understand when it's not true. He at least plays with the idea before putting it down right away.


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohoohoo now we're getting somewhere. The next chapter is going to be so much fun to write, and it's going to be long!! Hopefully at least. Ill have this English essay done by then. God I love writing these as warm ups.
> 
> Also, add-on to the "Lucio is a person who likes to see the good in people and believe in their word before discrediting it", Lucio is also the kind of person who everyone believes. He's incredibly honest and kind, yet that sometimes makes him a pushover. A lot of times actually. So when he came to Jack with the footage, Jack agreed this was something to investigate.
> 
> That could have been a chapter all on it's own, but these are warm ups! I'm not going to bore myself with a chapter like that (sorry y'all). I wanna get to the juicy sad stuff. Like the next chapter. And then the chapter after that. Then maybe I'll finish this.
> 
> Maybe...

The conference room filled in quickly, the many members of Overwatch waiting for the meeting to begin. They had been on a temporary hiatus for a long time after Genji’s disappearance and the destruction of one of the Talon bases. A few of the members were chattering softly to the side while others sat in silence, still mourning. However, there was an eerie silence encroaching the room as minutes ticked on and conversations subsided.

Jack Morrison entered the room, the door slamming behind him like a gunshot. To say the room was startled was an understatement, some members almost fell out of their seats. The only person in the room who wasn’t startled was McCree, who just sighed as Lena readjusted herself in the seat next to him.

“Ok team, we have… some evidence that maybe there was an attack on the base,” 76 started. Looks were shared around the room as some members became mildly concerned.

“And we didn’t hear about it because..?” Torbjorn spoke up from the back of the room.

“Well, they didn’t trigger any alarms, and,” 76 clicked a remote and a projector screen lowered behind him, “take a look at this.”

The footage played. At first, no one understood what was happening. It was just the overview of the base, the tower to the left of the screen, and the roof taking up most of the bottom. When Hanzo came into frame, a few people gasped. Lena turned her face away, and Mercy realized with a fright what she was watching.

“Jack, why are you showing this.” Angela said softly, but her voice began to grow, “This is personal footage to Mr. Shimada, you should not be showing… showing him like this.”

“If you are implying that Mr. Shimada tried to take his life in this video,” 76 spoke as Hanzo’s body hit the roof and a few sickened gasps echoed through the space, “You’re wrong. And he asked me to show this to you all.”

“Do you see this divot in Hanzo’s pants? It's not natural. We believe it is from a footprint.” 76 paused the video, pointing to a small section of the screen, “This may be evidence of an invisible intruder. This is our only evidence, but we have to at least consider it. We’ve seen crazier in the past, and from what Mr. Shimada said took place, this doesn’t seem unlikely. We gave the footage to Mr. Shimada so he could point out anything strange, and he showed us this. This, even though it is small, calls for an investigation. At first I couldn’t believe it when I heard it, but this sparks a little bit of interest behind the case.”

Mercy became angry, “I asked you to give him that footage so we could put this all behind us! Mr. Shimada was delusional, Jack, _he_ is not in this video!”

“Who… who’s not in the video?” The group turned around to look at Jesse, who began to speak as the video restarted in front of them.

Jack looked sorrowfully at McCree, and Mercy mumbled something to herself. The rest of the group was also curious as to who Angela was referring to in the video, but as Jesse said those few words, a couple of them had an idea.

“Jesse,” 76 said solemnly, “Hanzo believes he was attacked by Genji that night. He claims that there was some type of cloaking device or effect on the cameras to make him invisible.”

The color drained from McCree’s face, “No… no he’s gone. He’s gone…” All of a sudden his eyes darkened, and his mouth twisted into a snarl.

“Hanzo. Hanzo did this. He is trying to make us all believe that _he_ is still alive. I told all of you what I saw at the Talon base, and none of you believed me, but now I have proof. Hanzo is trying to get the blame off of himself by saying that Genji is still alive!”

“Not this again,” Reinhardt began.

“Shut up! All of you shut up!” Jesse roared, “I told you! I saw it with my own two eyes! Hanzo shot at his own brother, and left him to die. And now he’s covering it up.”

“Jesse no-” Lena started, grabbing at McCree’s arm.

Jesse slapped her hand away, a little harder than he had to, and rose from his seat, “I need to have a word with the dragon. The brother killer.”

Jesse walked out of the conference room, the door shutting quickly behind him.

“We have to go, now!” Tracer shot up from her seat, opening the door, “If we don’t stop him, he’s going to hurt Mr. Shimada!”

Which was in some ways true, since McCree was seeing red.


	6. Chapter 6: Injured bodies and souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I'm updating this a lot more than coyotes, so I may take a tiny break for a few weeks? Like until finals are over (June 9th ish) but I may post a small fic on my B-Day (May 27th)! Something fluffy, I promise. But until then, look to Coyotes for updates! Shit is about to go down. You'll see ;)

Hanzo was able to drift asleep after Lucio left with the footage. He was mentally exhausted; so much was happening so fast, but he found himself wordless and tearless. As his eyes fluttered shut and his heart rate slowed, he dipped into a black sleep. He was calmly drifting, swaying back and forth as if he was sleeping in the ocean. Then he stopped, and he felt himself laying on hard ground.

Suddenly something was poking his leg. As he opened his eyes, he saw a small bird at his leg. He was laying in the grass under a sakura tree, and a few other birds flew over to the first one. The original bird poked Hanzo’s leg again, and he tried to swat it away. The other birds began to poke at him, and Hanzo stood up with a grunt.

“Shoo!” He quietly said as he brushed the birds away. Hanzo watched the birds fly away over the hilly landscape, and then he felt a foot on his back kicking him down the hill. Hanzo’s breath was knocked out of him as he twisted down the hill. The ground terraformed into the tower, but instead of his brother, he saw a tiny bird standing on the ledge. As Hanzo fell, the bird flew towards him. It formed into an inky goop and grew, until it somewhat resembled his brother’s cyborg armor. As Hanzo hit the ground, the goopy figure landed on top of him. It looked him straight in his eyes, and it’s mouth opened. Strings of inky blackness still connected it’s… lips? Hanzo wasn’t sure, but it spoke raspily. Bits of black pigment hit his face as the being croaked out a few words.

“Help me…”

Then the figure melted into the group of small birds once again. They began to poke at Hanzo’s legs, leaving bloody gashes in his skin. He tried to scream, but he found his mouth leaking the same inky black as his brother.

Hanzo woke up with a start, breathing heavily and wiping a bit of drool away from his mouth.

Would you like me to give you a small sedative, Agent Shimada? An electronic voice echoed from the speakers in his room.

“That would be great, thank you, Athena.” Hanzo replied, still gasping from his nightmare. A small cup shot up from his bedside table with two tiny white pills. He took them quickly with a glass of water Lucio had gotten for him earlier. As he sat in the bed, still shaking, he heard yelling from down the hall. There were several loud cracks and yells coming closer and closer to him. His heart began to race as his mind began to think the worst. Hanzo panicked, was it Genji? Another assailant? Hanzo shifted around in the bed, trying to find his bow. He'd usually have it tucked between his bed and the side table, but it was nowhere to be found. Defenseless, he readied himself in the bed, still not able to get up.

“-hat have you done? Get back here! Don’t go into that roo-” Right outside of Hanzo’s door there was a loud bang. Hanzo flinched as the door opened, and a cloud of brown powder swept into the room. It made the room smell like pepper, and it sparkled with bits of gold; flashbang. The door closed shut as the people in the hallway sputtered and coughed. As the dust cleared, Hanzo recognized McCree.

“McCree, where are the others?” Hanzo asked, still unsure as to what was happening.

“You’ll only need to talk to me,” McCree growled, pulling out his pistol. Hanzo’s eyes grew wild and he braced himself for the apparent gunshot. However, McCree used his pistol to whip in the keypad on the door. The mechanics crumpled and fizzed, sparking with blue shocks of electricity as the hilt crushed the frame. Although Hanzo was happy McCree did not shoot him, this seemed much more intimidating. Hanzo backed up into the bed frame.

“What do you want?” Hanzo snapped, “Did you not see the video? Why are you here?”

“Yeah I saw the video,” McCree snapped, “I also saw ya that night! You can’t fool me Shimada, I ain’t no fool.”

“Fool you from what? Genji? I don’t understand McCree, you should be ecstatic! He’s out there, he’s alive, we have to save him-”

Hanzo was cut off by Jesse ripping Hanzo out of bed and slamming him into the wall. Hanzo could barely breath, and he could barely fight back against the stronger man. Jesse looked feral.

“You killed him! You left him to die! I believed all this bullshit of you wanting to make up for your mistakes, but now? Now you gone and did it again! What was it? A change of heart? A sudden realization? What could’ve driven you to kill yer own brother other than the Shimada Clan, because they’re surely gone! Tell me Shimada,” McCree pulled out a switchblade from his belt and unsheathed it. He pressed it up against Hanzo’s throat, “What kind of garbage are you? The kind that should be burned? Or left to suffer painfully?”

Hanzo couldn’t speak against the pressure against his chest and the knife against his neck. It was just his luck as the door was kicked down by… an omnic? Hanzo vaguely remembered another omnic being recruited, but he hadn’t really conversed with it. It shot out a pulse of green light, shouting “Halt!”, which pulled McCree off himself. The rest of the team rushed in after the omnic, gasping and racing towards Hanzo. Jesse hovered over them, struggling against the green light.

“Let me go!” Jesse screamed, “Let me kill him! Let me rip him apart! Look at what he did, look at what he’s done. Let me down!”

“Bedtime.” An older woman’s voice calmly said from the crowd, and a small syringe shot into McCree’s leg; one of Ana’s sleep darts. McCree was immediately knocked out, and was quietly snoring above them.

“Hanzo are you alright?” Angela helped the Shimada up and back into the bed. His neck was bleeding ever so slightly from the pressure the knife held, but the caduceus system closed the wound almost immediately.

“I.. I don’t know,” Hanzo said softly, still confused, “Why did he attack me? What did you tell him?”

“Well…” Angela admitted, “McCree hasn’t been on very good terms with you lately, a lot of conspiracy. Has he never confronted you before?”

“No I…” Hanzo replied, still taking in the info, “He thought I tried to kill my brother again. I don’t… I don’t understand…”

“It’s ok it’s ok… you don’t have to understand right now. You have to get healed up first,” Lucio strode up to his bedside with a tablet, “It says here that in that scuffle, you broke a rib? Jesus, what did McCree do to you?”

“He just… attacked me. He didn’t shoot he just was threatening me and hurting me.” Hanzo replied, then somberly said, “Look at me, first class assassin, taken down by a man-child in a cowboy hat.”

“Omg,” Hanzo overheard from the crowd, probably D.Va.

“Just get some rest and we’ll come check up on you later, ok? We need to have a… chat…. with McCree. Are you going to be ok?” Angela put her hand on the Shimada’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I should be fine. But what about the footage?”

“We…” Angela said skeptically, “Still need to review it. Jack was a little quick giving that info to the team. I’m going to have Athena run through the hard file in the archive, then we’ll see. For now, get some more sleep.”

“It seems like that’s all I’ve been doing all day.” Hanzo chuckled. In all honesty, he felt horrible. His honor was destroyed and his body felt weak and unkempt. He didn’t realize how much of a toll a week in bed took on his body. As a few of the members started to walk out the door, someone from down the hallway groaned.

“Ehh, Angela?” Torbjorn, who had left a few minutes earlier, stuck his head back through the door, “We need you, right now! Tracer’s down.”

“What?” Angela shot up and ran outside of the room, the rest of the group following her. The door closed shut, leaving Hanzo alone. However, he heard the scuffling of feet and a gurney being rolled down the hallway. Hanzo was happy he had been left alone, but his face turned pale when he realized they hadn’t taken Jesse with them.

Hanzo looked up at the man practically glued to the ceiling by the ball of green energy. He was still sleeping, thank god, but it was still concerning. His attacker was right above him, literally floating right above his bed. Hanzo felt anxious as the dangerous person slept eerily soundly above him.

Hanzo didn’t sleep; he just watched with a worried eye as the green energy seemed to fade very slowly...

 


	7. Chapter 7: Angela has had it up to here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, an update?? I thought this fic was dead! Nope :) because you're nice ass comments whipped me back into shape, and I decided I wasn't going to let this die (I sound more and more like a mercy main every day). So enjoy! Coyotes will start up again as well this Sunday, so look for that! And as always, happy trails :)

“I need everyone to clear the room! And can someone get Winston?” Angela yelled at the crowd of people. Slowly they dispersed, not wanting to be caught up in the fury that was Angela Ziegler at work. Tracer had been knocked unconscious by the flashbang, and a large crack had formed in her chronal accelerator after being flung against a wall.

Angela carefully dislodged the machinery, and found a shard of the flashbang’s casing lodged loosely in the side of her chest, “Shit, shit. Lucio, get me some surgical tongs and lots and lots of gauze. I’m going to be here a while. Can I get a estimate on where Winston is? I don’t want to lose her. The last thing I need is for her to become unstable again.”

“He’s coming, he’s coming. I’ll get your things, but Angela,” Lucio gripped the doctor’s shoulder firmly, “Take a few deep breaths. We’ll get through this.”

Angela breathed shakily as Winston entered through the double doors with a tool box. The gorilla got to work quickly without a word to the other medics, quickly replacing the shattered glass and rewiring the left half of the machinery. Angela got to work herself.

With a quick snap of her gloves, she inspected the wound. She found it rather easy to dislodge the fragment, but it took her fifteen minutes until the blood stopped bleeding through the gauze. Lena’s vitals went steady, and Angela let out a relieved sigh. She had dealt with enough BS today, she wasn’t going to let this get her down. The next problem was the chronal accelerator. Lena was able to go long periods without wearing it, but no one knew what would happen if it broke. Angela was almost afraid that she could disappear at any moment.

“Done,” Winston called from across the room, walking the machinery over to the incapacitated Tracer. He harnessed it swiftly onto the sleeping agent, and nodded softly to Angela.

Before Winston left, just as quietly as he came, Mercy called out, “Winston, I know how hard this is on you. The logistics of it all, the searching… If you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here.”

“Heh,” Winston smiled sadly, “Thank you Doctor Ziegler. It’s not really the work that has been taking its toll. It seems everyone is still in mourning, and I have a feeling the base won’t be back to usual any time soon.”

“I know, but I also know you’re the perfect person to keep us all together,” Angela said, “Thank you for your help, truly.” Winston nodded towards her again, then left the room. With his leaving, the room turned cold and silent.

With Tracer stable, Angela left the room in a hurry. She walked back into Hanzo’s room to talk to the distressed brother, when she was hit with an unusual sight.

“Help me,” Hanzo croaked, slowly being crushed by Jesse, who had fallen on top of him. He was still asleep, snoring loudly as if nothing was wrong. Green wisps of Orisa’s stun energy still held McCree’s weight up ever so slightly, but was failing quickly.

“Ahh,” Angela was frozen. What was a person supposed to do in this situation? “Hold on.” She rushed out of the room and grabbed Tracer’s used gurney in the hallway. She wheeled it into the room and next to Hanzo’s bed. Using all of her strength, she tugged the floating McCree over and onto the gurney. Hanzo let out an exasperated breath as the weight was removed.

McCree said something in gibberish as Angela strapped him onto the bed, “Why didn’t you call out to anyone that he fell?”

“I… fell asleep.” Hanzo lied.

  
“I highly doubt that.” Angela scoffed playfully, “Just make sure to tell us that there is a giant man slowly crushing you, you know, if it happens again.”

Hanzo smiled ever so slightly, letting a small huff out from his nostrils. However, his eyes still ached with pain. Angela honestly didn’t know what to do, so she left. As she wheeled the gurney away, she could only imagine in her mind what Hanzo was going through.

‘Hanzo’s in denial, McCree’s depressed… what’s next? A bargaining Lena? An angry Winston? Oh god no, anything but that.’ Angela thought to herself. She was not a therapist, not anywhere near one, and this whole drama had been played out for too long. She was getting stressed to the point of no return, and she had almost had it with the whole situation.

“You,” Angela said gruffly to the sleeping McCree, “are going to be the last of my problems.” She had made her decision, and rolled McCree out of the infirmary. She walked down the large pathway in between the buildings and made her way back to McCree’s dorm, where she quickly pushed the sleeping cowboy onto his bed.

“Now, where is Jack-fucking-Morrison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's gonna get it *gets hyped by my own story*


	8. Chapter 8: Count again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo wee, I'm back in it! It's like, 2 am here on the west coast so I'll keep this brief. Short chapter I wrote tonight because I'm nervous for this big trip I'm going on tomorrow and ugh I can't sleep. Genji time! Don't worry, we'll get back to Angela actually killing 76 with her own bare hands as McCree claps and cheers from the side. But don't worry y'all, all will be revealed soon ;P

‘Count. Count again. Keep counting.’ His eyes shot from window to window, ‘Count them again. Don’t stop. Keep counting. Again. Again. Again.’

“What are you thinking about, Ninja-boy?” Genji flinched as her nails tapped along his flesh and bone shoulder. When Genji turned around and stared at Sombra with a knowing look, Sombra laughed.

“Oh yeah! Can’t really tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours without your speakers working, huh? That’s what you get for pulling that little stunt with your brother,” Sombra teased, “I mean, what did you expect? And especially after you didn’t kill him? You’re lucky Gabe didn’t blow your head off.”

“You know I wouldn’t,” Sombra squeaked as the older man snuck up behind her without a sound, “I wouldn’t be to trusting I wouldn’t so the same to you, princesa.”

“Gabe! I was just, y’know, letting him sit around in the sun! Get out of that cramped room you have him trapped up in for a while, eh?” Sombra tried to explain Genji’s newfound “freedom” in the living quarters.

“Don’t worry, I don’t care. I know how much you love to play pet with him.” Reaper plopped down onto the couch next to Genji. Voices started to travel down the hall and Sombra began to grow anxious.

“Hey, let’s get you back to your room, ok? Before anyone else sees you.” Sombra nervously said to the cyborg. Genji refused to move, “Aww, gonna play it that way, huh? Ok, love, whatever you say.” Sombra grabbed a controller from off of her belt, which was comically designed like an old video game controller. As she worked the device, Genji was moved against his will. He only had control of his human arm, but even that was weak and useless from whatever Sombra drugged him with. He didn’t know if Sombra kept spiking his food and drink or if whatever she had injected him with two months ago was permanently in effect. All he knew was that his arm was dangerously numb.

Sombra walked him back into the dorm room, which was an upgraded holding cell from his last prison cage. She walked him to the center of the room, shut the dorm firmly, and then let Genji take back his motor functions. Genji tried once again to talk, but he found his throat dry and incapable of speech. So he resorted to sitting on his bed and thinking. ‘Ok, how many windows in the living room? How many windows on the third floor bathroom? How many windows in the kitchen? How many windows in Sombra’s room?’ He ran through the numbers time and time again. He didn’t know why, but that didn’t stop him. He thought of the numbers and only the numbers, ‘12, 3, 4, 1’.

As he was counting, another voice in his head popped up, ‘where do you think he is right now?’

He replied to his own thought, ‘shut up.’

‘No really! Think about it, after all this time, where is he?’

‘Gibraltar maybe, why do you care?’

‘Think about it, he’s at gibraltar, and you’re here. Why isn’t he here to save you?’

‘He doesn’t know where I am.’

‘Or he thinks you’re dead.’

‘Or he thinks I’m dead.’

‘And he’s moved on’

‘And he’s moved on’ Genji repeated in his mind solemnly.

‘So why don’t you just die?’ The voice seemed to snicker.

‘Because,’ Genji replied, ‘I’ve got too many windows to count.’

12\. 3. 4. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick note to this chapter: I realize that in a situation like this, it is very hard to hold onto your sanity. People usually resort to trivial things to keep their heads on their shoulders, and so I thought counting would be good for Genji. Why?
> 
> This is stupid, but because of his voice Line "measure twice, cut once." Idk it kinda struck a chord with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so short!


	9. Chapter 9: She's had it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your assassins have failed, I am alive. I haven't updated in forever, but I am alive. I'll try to update pretty regularly, because I expect this story to be done soon?? ish??? I love writing Angela :P. Ok, see yall soon!
> 
> Happy Trails~

“What were you thinking!” Angela screamed in the former commander’s face, “Telling a group of mourning people that the man they think is dead is actually alive? And with Jesse being unstable like that? Are you really that stupid?”

 “Stand down, I was only doing what was required of me as an officer. I didn't want to cause any unnecessary uproar-”

 “How can I believe that when you willingly told the entire team without doing a speck of investigation?”

 “They needed to know. I tried to soften the blow as best as possible.”

 Angela scoffed, “Knowing you, I would've thought that you'd understand the importance of ignorance, Mr. I-faked-my-own-death-and-didn't-tell-my-team-for-five-years.”

 “That… was different. And I regret it every day,” Jack sighed into his hands, “But Angela, we need to at least consider the possibility that he’s alive-”

 “Do we Jack?” Angela cut him off, “This is already so painful for the team, do we strengthen the blow by following a winding tangent?”

 “Angela,” Jack started soft, but grew dangerously dark, “You've made yourself very clear and I understand your perspective. However, you cannot ignore any evidence or insight as to the whereabouts of one of our own. You may leave.”

 “What?”

 “Please leave my office, the investigation will continue.”

 She felt like screaming, howling, and fighting her way against Jack, but she restrained herself. Angela knew her battle was fought, and walked away with a resonating defeat. As she slid the door shut, she stomped her foot into the ground. As she had her own private hissy fit, a beeping emerged from the speakers.

  _Doctor Ziegler, there is an emergency meeting being called in the main conference room._

 Angela touched her earpiece softly, “Thank you Athena.” She made her way to the conference hall, and she heard Jack leave his office to go as well. When they both reached the emergency center, Winston slammed the door open with a weird smile/grimace.

 “You will not believe what Athena found.”

 The screen in the conference room lit up with an irritating blue. The screen shifted and changed until it settled on a video monitor. It showed the balcony, and Hanzo was sitting quietly at the top of the tower.

 Angela’s hope plummeted, “Winston, not this again, please.”

 “You’ll only have to watch it one more time, I promise you. Just wait until everyone else gets here.”

 Angela slammed her hands down on the table. Winston jumped back, Jack didn’t flinch. “No. I am done. I don’t want this being investigated any further. I am officially putting this under my jurisdiction under Overwatch code JHZ-902.” More agents were trickling into the conference room as Angela raged.

 Morrison sighed deeply, “Angela, we don’t hold those archaic codes anymore-”

 “Archaic?” Angela whipped towards him, “Just last week, you used your power to reserve the left tower’s 2nd bathroom for yourself under AT-67. You even QUOTED AT-67. That is not fucking important. _This_ is fucking important. I am DONE being pushed aside and told lies and conspiracies. Athena?” Angela harshly spat, “Please remove this video and all of its copies and originals, hard drive and all, and put into my confidentials.” The screen went black. Winston used the tablet in front of him, frantically trying to bring the video back. Jack stared at Angela with a mixture of worry and bitterness.

 “I’ll… be leaving now.” Angela stated, turning swiftly out of the door. She left the room reeling in her wake.

 “Wow what the fuck,” D.va piped up from the back of the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Hanzo gets the rundown, McCree runs him down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I SAID ID POST A CHAPTER THE SAME DAY IM SORRYYY. School has been kicking my ASS and while these snippets are short, I still want to put effort into them.
> 
> I also want to announce something! I know, I know this is a McGenji fic and probably none of y'all will be interested (and I'm a goddamn multishipping piece o shit) so I'm in the McBigBangZo Big Bang! It's a mchanzo Big Bang, and woo do I have a story. Can't say anything about it though ;). If you too are a multishipping piece of shit like me and want to read my next huge story, it is all getting published at once in March!! Along with some really cool art :).
> 
> Ok that's all, happy trails!~

Hanzo was finally allowed back into his room. He sat at his desk, scribbling notes and small doodles on a piece of sketch paper. His traditional art lessons ached in his memory as he doodled, swirling lines on the paper. This was his greatest form of therapy.

As he drew, he heard footsteps in the hallway, large and rambling. Quietly, his door opened. Hanzo did not turn.

“This is for you.” the familiar voice of Winston calmly said, “Don’t connect it to the server. This video is on my personal hard drive and will be deleted if you do.” As Hanzo turned around, Winston was already gone. In front of the door was a tablet with banana decals on the back.

Hesitantly, he got up and moved across the room. He picked up the device   
and stared at it’s black screen; whatever was on there was important. Hanzo moved to his bed and sat on the cushiony surface. He took a deep breath, suppressed his hopes, and turned the device on.

He was hit with tears fast and suddenly. Hope swelled in his chest, and he let the faintest smile draw across his lips. The video was an uncut, unedited security footage of that night. In the corner, it said, “Hard Drive copy - UNEDITABLE. CONFIDENTIAL.” There was Genji in his purple LEDs, slamming Hanzo into the ground, then retreating. It was proof, undeniable proof.

He didn’t know what to do at first, should he show the others? Should he send it through the system so everyone could see? He remembered Winston’s words to not connect the tablet to the server which could only mean one thing, Athena was terminating the footage. He didn’t know why Athena was ordered to delete the footage, but he realized that he shouldn’t just give the video away. In the wrong hands, he could be turned in or exposed.

He realized what he had to do, and very slowly, he left the room. He walked down the hallway, and hid the tablet underneath his t-shirt. It was one of Genji’s, a pachimari riding a shark with the word ‘Radical’ across the chest. He probably looked ridiculous, sneaking around in a stupid shirt with the outline of a square under his chest. Anyone would have been suspicious if they saw him.

He was able to get down to the room he wanted to reach, but he stopped. ‘What am I doing,’ he thought to himself. He was afraid, but also determined. It was a strange combination that made him question frantically in his mind what he should do. Before he could decide,the door opened. Hanzo was greeted promptly by a surprised grunt, and a swift push out of the way.

“What do you want,” McCree spat.

“I have… I have something you’re going to want to see.”

“Highly doubt it.” McCree looked sourly at the brother, “This is about the ‘incident’?” He made finger quotations. Hanzo nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but McCree stopped him.

“Why can’t you let this go?” He asked angrily, “I just made my peace, and you want to rehash this? Let. It. Go. He’s dead-” McCree shoved past him.

“And you killed him.” He said over his shoulder, contempt raging in his voice.

“If you could just stop for a second-” Hanzo spoke up as McCree was walking away.

“Stop? Stop and what? Stop and mourn? Stop and rage? Stop and fucking sob and cry for a dead man?” McCree furiously stormed, “No, Hanzo. I will not indulge you any longer. If you try to talk to me again about this, or you know what? AT ALL, I will not be afraid to leave you in the dust.”

Hanzo stopped in his tracks and let McCree flee. He was not going to win this battle like this, he had to play this safe. He walked back to McCree’s room, thinking about what he said all the way, and let himself in. McCree was never one to lock his door.

Hanzo placed the tablet on his bed, and scribbled a note on a slip of paper. He left the evidence for McCree to see himself. If he refused to look at it, that was his problem. Hanzo would have to deal with this situation by himself.

That is all he knew.


	11. Chapter 11: McCree and Hanzo... Group Up? And MCCREE HAS A MONOLOGUE YEAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of my cave* OH GOD ITS BEEN THREE MONTHS. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! This has been one bitch of a year with finals and college stuff and UGH. TOO MUCH. If you follow my Tumblr than you probably know I've also been in a majooorr art block, but that's gone too! In fact, I may open both writing and art commissions! ((This is in no way the best example of my writing. Read "Coyotes" or my upcoming Big Bang fic in march for that)) (((Be warned, both are McHanzo because im a multishipping fool who writes fics for both.)))
> 
> So on other notes: I've been drinking a lot more tea, I've been tending to my physical and mental health in more substantial ways, IM NOT AN INJURED FUCK ANYMORE!!!, I got a lava lamp and some string lights, my room is a mess, I'm worrying about if I'll get into a special program this summer, my classes online have a glitch and im DYING I cant do ANYTHING, and my dog's leg hurts him and that hurts me! You probably didn't need all that, but I wanted to unload it all SOMEWHERE.
> 
> But on a more serious note: I wanted to thank yall. On this fic especially, I have gotten SO MANY nice comments and freakouts, my heart is literally fluttering. Since this fic was originally conceived from SarcasticAside's amazing Hacked!AU, it has gone in so many direction and I plan for it to go in many others ((YALL SHALL SEE)). I want to finish this before summer of next year, maybe even sooner. I've got so much more to write and this is such a therapeutic pastime. 
> 
> TLDR: I love yall and I can't wait for the next year!

Hanzo was woken suddenly and loudly from his door being slammed open. He threw his hands up to his face, blocking whatever invisible attack was about to be inflicted on him. None came. He very slowly reopened his eyes. The door creaked and groaned on its flimsy hinges, and a shadowy figure stood at his door.

 Hanzo tried to adjust his eyes to the new source of light, but before he could, the figure walked towards him. Hanzo backed up in his bed as the figure grew closer, pressing his back against the bed frame. He was finally able to make out the figure in front of him, but before he could say anything, the figure tossed him a banana decal covered tablet.

 “Is it true,” McCree said, shakily, “Is any of it true.”

 “It is what I have been trying to tell-”

 “An’ I know that, but tell me,” Jesse got very close to the older brother’s face, his eyes burning with fury, “Is this even the slightest bit true. Any of it.”

 “Yes.” Hanzo replied, stronger, “Yes, it is all true. He was there that night, and that is the true footage.” McCree backed up, took a deep breath, and started to leave. Hanzo hesitated, but realized what was happening.

 “Where are you going?” Hanzo got out of bed to follow him, but McCree had already picked up his pace.

 “I’m gonna go get him, I know where he’d be if that footage were true. He’s got the markings of Talon all over him, and I’ve got an in.”

 “What?” Hanzo ran in front of the other man, “How do you?- nevermind, more importantly, you can’t.”

 “An’ why not?” McCree crossed his arms.

 “It is a suicide mission, not one agent of Overwatch has ever made it back from a mission when going solo.”

 “I made it solo for most of my life,” he shoved Hanzo away and kept walking. Hanzo persisted.

 He ran up next to the cowboy, and walked in sync with him. Jesse pretended not to notice, but when he got to the exit of the dorms, he stopped.

 “Yer not coming with,” He stated, as if he could read Hanzo’s mind.

 “I am,” Hanzo replied softly, laying a hand on McCree’s shoulder, “He’s important to me too.” McCree started to turn away from his touch, but stopped. He looked back at Hanzo. There was a second of pure stillness, as if the tenseness and tears were melting away.

 “Y’know, I’ve never been fair to you,” McCree began, turning himself fully to face the older brother, “Ever since I was in Blackwatch, I was ready to kill any Shimada on sight, especially if they looked anything like you. I wasn’t taking any chances, and I sure as hell wasn’t ready to negotiate.”

 “I held onto that even after Overwatch fell apart,” He explained, “I tracked down cartels and gangs that had anything to do with the Shimada name, I loved him that much. Even then, I loved him that much. When we met again after he came back from Nepal, I was the happiest man alive.” Hanzo smiled as McCree chuckled softly and sadly, “When he told me he had made peace, I accepted it. I hadn’t made peace though, and I still killed when I saw that family name. He managed to make me see too, and learn how to accept.”

 “So when you came along in the recall, I had already accepted. Sure I was still mad as all hell that you’d show your face, but I had accepted. And then we learned and got to know each other.” McCree was smiling now with a small trace of sorrow behind his eyes, “I came to like you, Hanzo. I really did. Sure it came mostly with Genji’s acceptance and his love for you, but I learned to love you too as a brother of sorts.”

 His face turned slowly, from blank to sour, “But when I saw that arrow fly into those Talon members, when I saw the explosion, I knew something wasn’t right. I didn’t know who had done it, I don’t know why, but I knew Genji was gone at that moment. It was only solidified when you were the one who came back with his main eye visor, pierced with an arrow.” Hanzo also grew sour, he remembered that fight like no other, the day he thought he had killed his own brother for the second time.

 “I was already hating you again, right from that moment,” Jesse started to turn again towards the Hanger, his serape flying in the wind, “Truthfully, I’m still hurt. But now I’m hurting and hopeful. I know it wasn’t you, at least not entirely. I think I know the son-of-a-bitch who did all of this. If ya wanna come, I won’t stop ya. Meet me in the hangar in fifteen minutes, my Falcon will be ready for us. Put on some real clothes and grab yer toy bow and sticks.” Hanzo looked down at his attire, then back up to the Cowboy who had a devilish gleam in his eye, one that had been gone far too long.

 “Let’s go get our boy,” McCree started, running off to the ship. Hanzo followed suit in the opposite direction. Things were finally beginning to turn.

 Neither of them saw the watching eyes from the window above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONOLOOOOOGUEEEEE


	12. Chapter 12: Curiosity Tranquilizes the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 MONTHS LATER AND IM NOT DEAD!!!! IM NOT DEAD!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry y'all, I think it's safe to say this story is a slow roller. I've got so much work to do this semester, including all this BS college stuff and not to mention Model UN stuff too. (I'm going to NY in March!) but I really want to continue this story, as much as I can. I will also be going back and making the previous chapters a lot more easier to read (I didn't realize AO3 puts those huge blocks in between paragraphs, so I'll fix it). Other than that, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all of your nice comments and your "AAA WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME DANNI????" comments too. I really want to keep writing this (and I'll draw some bigger scenes coming up too), so watch out for that! Love y'all, and happy trails!

Angela almost couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She had woken in the middle of the night with a stomach cramp, one she held onto since her childhood. On her way to the restrooms, she had seen movement in the courtyard. To her surprise and immediate concern, McCree and Hanzo stood at the exit to the dormitories. They were talking to each other about something she couldn’t decipher, reading lips was not her forte, but at one point they even seemed to laugh and smile. Something was terribly wrong.

Her mind raced to many possibilities, but one stood clear. Somehow, Hanzo had manipulated McCree’s grief so he’d believe the wonderful fantasy that Genji was alive. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw McCree run off to the hangar. 

Her body moved before she could stop herself, and she was travelling down the dorm’s stairs to the exit. Stealthily, she moved through the corridors to the opening, and made a break for it across the length of land between herself and the hangar. She got their fairly quickly, and hid behind a surplus. She peaked out to find McCree fueling his personal ship, a Falcon P9-84 with an Overwatch insignia partially scratched off. It was McCree’s old ship from his blackwatch days, an automatic ship for a small crew and cargo. She remembered it being the worst mistake Captain Reyes ever made. 

Quietly, Angela made her way through the maze of supplies to the other side of the room, and reached the opposite side of the Falcon to McCree. She didn’t stop herself from climbing onto the ship, still in her pajamas, to finally put an end to this. The worst thing she could’ve done is let two mentally unstable patients leave on their own whim, possibly right in the line of danger. She had never hijacked a ship, but there was always a first time for everything.

She found the main control box, a small panel with buttons and levers all describing different actions and modes she didn’t understand. ‘I’ll play it safe,’ She thought, looking for a manual of any kind. As she searched, she heard McCree board the plane and weasel his way into the cockpit. She stayed very still and quiet as he got situated and started the plane. She needed to work fast.

Before she could find anything akin to a manual, someone else boarded the ship. She realized it was Hanzo as a bow and quiver of arrows was thrown haphazardly back where she was. He sat himself next to McCree and sighed.

“Ready?” McCree asked.

“Yes, let’s move quickly. No need to gain any unwanted attention.” Hanzo replied.

As the ship began to hover and move through the hangar, all Angela could think of was how she was going to get herself out of this mess. She turned back to the panel, trying to remember anything that Lena had told her about her plane, or see if anything even made the slightest sense. It didn’t help that half the labels were scratched off or practically illegible.  

After fifteen minutes of racking her brain, trying to tune out whatever little conversation the men in front were having, she gave up. She looked around for anything that could possibly help her, until her eyes rested on an inconspicuous box in the corner. She scooted over to the crate, decaled with a white cross on a red background, and propped it open, looking for what she needed. She was disappointed only to find one syringe full in the crate, but decided it was enough tranquilizer to knock out at least one of them.

As she moved into position, closer and closer to the divide between the cockpit and the back of the plane, she decided Hanzo was definitely the more dangerous of the two. She pulled the protective cap off with her teeth, and peeked around the corner to find the archer. She saw him on the side of the cockpit she was on, so she slowly moved her hand into the other room near his arm, and got ready to practically stab him with a sedative.

Before she could, a hand swooped down and grabbed her wrist. She cried out in protest when she saw McCree swing his head around in surprise. Hanzo yelped, something Angela had never heard the man do, and he turned and looked her straight in the eyes. He was surprised at first, but it malformed into annoyance.

“Even when we were in Overwatch together, ya still didn’t realize how good my hearin’ was, hm?” He laughed, but it was friendly. He stood up and walked into the back area, his hand still around Angela’s wrist. She couldn’t finds the words to speak, but was trying her hardest to push herself away and towards the syringe.

“Yeah, I’m not havin’ you mess this up for me. Especially if he may still be alive. And if it clears yer mind a bit, even if he’s not there,” McCree got very close to Angela’s ear, “I’ll tell Gabe I said hello for ya.” Angela’s eyes widened. McCree walked over to the syringe she had dropped, and very carefully inserted it into her own arm. She didn’t resist.

“He’ll kill you,” She whispered, “After  _ she  _ did that… thing… to him. He has no mercy.”

“I know, but maybe I’ll bring him back too.” Jesse laid the doctor down, resting her against one of the boxes, “Maybe you can find a way to reverse whatever happened to him.” Her eyes began to grow foggy, and her mind began to shut down. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was McCree returning to the cockpit.

She only registered one thing McCree said before she was totally gone, “It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhehehehehe, "No Mercy".....


End file.
